I miss you
by AliceLaw
Summary: Nous avons tous un souvenir douloureux, un passé que nous aimerions oublier ou que nous regrettons. Trafalgar Law n'échappe pas à la règle. Les fantômes du passé le hantent jusque dans ses rêves, lui rappelant à quel point elle lui manque... "I miss you." Voici un one-shot sur le passé de Law (classé M par précaution) - je suis nulle en résumé mais venez jeter un coup d'oeil!


Bonsoir! Voici un one-shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un an, mais que je n'avais jamais eu le temps d'écrire. Mais je l'ai finalement écris! Yataaa ! \o/ Enfin bref.

Dans ce OS, Law a un cauchemar sur son passé. Un passé douloureux qu'il aimerait oublier... C'est une idée que j'ai eu sur son histoire, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'Oda nous réserve. On verra bien. D'ailleurs ma version est triste, sanglante, triste et un peu gore. Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écris jusque là... mais vous vous en foutez sûrement. Je vais pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, l'OC m'appartient.

* * *

« Capitaine, vous devriez vous couchez. Il est tard, vous finirez demain. »

« Laisse moi juste terminer ça. »

« Aye, aye. A demain Capitaine. »

« A demain Bepo. »

La porte se ferma sur l'ours polaire en combinaison orange et Law se retrouva seul dans la pièce silencieuse, n'entendant que le bruit de son stylo grattant le papier. Law et son équipage venaient de quitter une des îles de Grand Line, et en tant que capitaine il devait écrire le rapport de leur excursion. C'était une île hivernale, où les tempêtes de neige faisaient rage. Mais étant originaire de North Blue, il en avait l'habitude. Il supportait bien mieux le froid que les membres de son équipage qui en avaient souffert –enfin sauf Bepo. Law n'aimait cependant pas trop les paysages de neige. Ils lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs…

« Ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer. »

Il secoua un peu sa tête surmontée de son précieux bonnet blanc. C'était du passé, cela ne servait à rien d'y repenser.

Posant son stylo, il ferma son journal de bord et se leva pour le ranger dans sa grande bibliothèque. S'étalant sur toute la longueur de la pièce, elle contenait ses nombreux livres amassés au fil du temps. Law se dirigea alors vers son lit. Il enleva son sweat jaune et noir, ses chaussures et son pantalon et mit un jogging pour dormir. Il posa son bonnet sur le rebord du tabouret qui faisait office de table de nuit, et après s'être glissé sous les draps, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement.

Blanc. Tout était blanc, recouvert de neige. Pourtant il faisait si sombre, le ciel était noir. Aucune étoile, comme si le firmament était recouvert d'un épais voile noir. Au milieu de tout ce blanc, sous cette obscurité, deux enfants couraient. Un jeune garçon tenait la main d'une jeune fille et ils couraient, couraient. Le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. De la buée s'échappait de leur bouche, leur souffle était haletant. Malgré la fatigue et le froid, ils continuaient de courir, loin d'_eux_. Des cris d'hommes se firent alors entendre. De plus en plus proche.

« Ils arrivent Law! »

« Continue de courir! »

Le bruit des pas de leurs poursuivants étaient de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus près. Seulement il n'y en avait pas que derrière eux…

« Les voilà! »

« Merde une embuscade! »

Des hommes de la Marine avaient réussit à les prendre par devant. Law voulut repartir dans l'autre sens, mais leurs poursuivants les avaient déjà rattrapés. Ils encerclaient les deux enfants, pris au piège. Un homme portant les insignes de Vice-Amiral s'avança vers les deux.

« Rendez-vous, Trafalgar. Vous êtes coincés ! »

« C'est ce que vous croyez… » fit Law, un sourire arrogant au visage.

« Vous ne nous aurez jamais! » somma la jeune fille.

Law et elle se rapprochèrent de l'un de l'autre.

« Swann, il va falloir se battre. » lui chuchota t-il.

« Tu peux compter sur moi, onii-san. » répondit elle.

Le marine, comprenant bien que les deux jeunes pirates ne se rendraient pas sans faire d'histoires, ordonna à ses hommes de charger. Les soldats s'élancèrent et le combat commença. Law dégaina son nodaichi et déferla sa lame sur ses ennemis, pendant que Swann faisait danser ses poignards, tranchant tout ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas plus de 14 ans, les deux frère et sœur semblaient avoir l'avantage sur les marines. Les coups fusaient, le sang giclait…

Law trancha la gorge d'un soldat trop près de lui à son goût, mais il ne vit pas celui qui arrivait dans son dos. Il entendit alors un hurlement de douleur et se retourna subitement : Swann avait tué le marine juste à temps en lui plantant sa lame dans le ventre. Il n'eut pas le temps de remercier sa sœur, les soldats continuaient de venir de tous les côtés. Il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde une seule seconde. Seulement la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir… Et leurs assaillants étaient de plus en plus nombreux.

« Attention Law! »

Il sentit une affreuse douleur dans le dos et vacilla sous le coup. Il l'avait pas vue venir... ! Il voulut se retourner pour défoncer celui qui lui avait tranché le dos, mais il se prit un poing qui le fit tomber au sol. Law essaya de se relever mais un violent coup de pied au ventre l'en empêcha. Un œil mi-clos, il tendit le bras pour récupérer son nodaichi mais une chaussure noire écrasa sa main. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Swann se tourna aussitôt vers son frère et voulut l'aider, seulement le Vice-Amiral l'arrêta.

« Même pas en rêve, Trafalgar. C'est moi ton ennemi! » fit il avec un sourire sadique.

« Tch! »

Leur combat s'engagea. Tout en se défendant contre lui, Swann regardait impuissante Law qui se prenait une pluie de coups des marines, toujours retenu par terre sur le sol de neige.

« Reste concentrée gamine! »

Swann reçu un violent coup de poing au visage. Elle essuya le sang coulant de sa bouche, et un poignard dans chaque main, elle chargea sur le salaud qui l'empêchait d'aider son frère. Elle tenta un coup au visage, au torse, à la gorge, aux jambes… Mais aucunes de ses attaques le touchèrent. Pire encore, il évitait ses coups avec facilité, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. Elle ne supportait pas cet air supérieur!

« Raaa! »

Swann ne réfléchit plus et fit tourner, trancher ses lames dans tous les sens. Devant ces gestes imprévisibles, le Vice-Amiral fut pris de court et reçut une lame en plein torse. La coupure était profonde et le sang coula à flot sur l'uniforme blanc du marine. Son visage se tordit alors dans une grimace de pure colère.

« Salope! »

Law regardait la scène, essayant d'ignorer la douleur des coups. Il vit sa sœur blesser gravement son adversaire, et l'expression qu'il aperçu chez lui l'alarma. Il allait la tuer! Il devait l'aider! Mais les soldats qui le retenaient ne cessaient de le ruer de coups, il était impossible pour lui de se dégager!

« AAAH ! »

Sa tête fit volte face vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri, et ce qu'il vit le fit trembler. Le marine avait transpercer Swann de son sabre, en plein dans l'épaule. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.

« SWAANN! »

Retirant sa lame de sa chair, le Vice-Amiral jeta la jeune fille dans la neige. Des tâches rouges recouvrirent le sol blanc.

Les larmes aux yeux, Law s'agita dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer de son emprise. Il poussait des cris de rage. Un bon coup de pied dans les côtes l'assomma un peu. D'un seul œil ouvert, il vit avec impuissance le marine assaillir de coups sa petite sœur dont le corps gisait toujours dans la neige. '_Pitié Swann, relève toi !'_ pensait il.

Mais rien à faire. Sous la douleur et les coups, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se relever. Elle essayait d'endurer tant bien que mal la souffrance, se refusant de montrer sa faiblesse. Hors de question de faire plaisir à cette enflure.

« Tu fais la forte, hein? Tch! » Il la releva violement en lui agrippant le bras. « Ne crois pas que je vais t'épargner! » Il la poussa de nouveau à terre. Cependant cette fois-ci elle se redressa en s'appuyant sur ses bras tremblants. Le sang ne cessait de couler de son épaule meurtrie.

« Laisse la tranquille! Ne la touche pas! » Hurla Law dans une expression de colère et de tristesse. Le Vice-Amiral s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Pour qui tu te prends? Tu crois pouvoir me donner des odres? » Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Law. Il n'oublierait jamais ces yeux. Ces yeux rouges pleins de cruauté. « Vous n'êtes que des pirates. Vous méritez de mourir. Vous ne devriez même pas exister. »

L'homme sentit soudain une douleur dans le bras. Il y vit un poignard. Il se redressa, enleva l'arme de sa peau et se retourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes couvertes de blessures et regardait le marine avec haine.

« Je vous interdit de dire ça! »

D'une voix froide à vous glacer le sang, il répondit : « Tu seras la première à mourir. »

D'un geste vif il la frappa au visage et elle s'écroula par terre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il lui trancha le dos. Law vit le sang gicler et sa sœur hurla de douleur.

« Arrêtez! » Le jeune homme se tordit dans tous les sens pour se dégager. Il devait à tout prix la sauver!

Le marine lui asséna un nouveau coup de lame, cette fois-ci dans les côtes. Puis un autre sur la cuisse. Swann hurlait de douleur et Law de rage. Elle pleurait tant elle souffrait et il pleurait de désespoir.

« Dis adieu à ton frère! » Le Vice-Amiral la tira par les cheveux et elle regarda son frère de ses yeux verts torturés et en larmes.

« Non… Non, Swann ! » Pleura t-il.

« Onii…san… » Murmura t-elle. Le sabre transperça son ventre et elle s'écroula par terre.

Plus un bruit. Plus un mouvement. Plus rien.

Law regardait sous le choc le corps inerte de sa sœur, sa précieuse petite sœur. Une flaque de sang recouvrait la neige à son emplacement.

« …S- ! »

Il serra tellement son poing que ses articulations devinrent blanches.

« Swa-…! »

Il sentit une déchirure en lui, comme si un trou béant se creusait à l'intérieur de lui. Des larmes se mirent à couler malgré lui sur ses joues.

« SWAAAAAANN ! »

Elle était morte. On l'avait tué. Il sentit une vague de haine monter en lui et toute sa rage fit surface. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le Vice-Amiral, _l'assassin_, qui riait devant le corps de sa sœur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et tout son esprit et son corps ne désiraient qu'une chose : les tuer. **Tous**.

Il se mit à s'agiter brusquement dans tous les sens, surprenant ceux qui le retenaient à terre. Il usa de toutes ces forces et réussi par se dégager. Il courut récupérer son arme, poursuivit par les soldats. Il l'attrapa et le dégaina aussitôt, pour se retourner et empaler un marine trop près de lui. Les autres regardèrent choqués leur camarade tomber raide mort au sol; d'où lui venaient cette vitesse et cette force soudaines ?!

Law ne s'arrêta pas là et chargea vers les marines. Il tranchait tout ce qui était a porté de main, visage ou torse indifféremment. Il n'hésitait pas à planter sa lame dans leur chair, les faisant hurler de douleur, puis il remontait lentement son sabre jusqu'au cœur sans sortir l'arme tranchante du corps. Il achevait les hommes en leur transperçant le ventre ou bien en leur coupant la tête. Devant un tel massacre les soldats tentèrent de fuir, mais Law les rattrapa, les faisant ensuite subir la même torture que les autres.

Bientôt le sol de neige fut rouge, recouvert de membres humains ou pires encore. Au centre se dressait le jeune pirate tâché de sang. Le Vice-Amiral voulu fuir ce cauchemar et partit en courant. Paniqué et terrifié, il courut droit devant lui sans faire attention, et il finit par se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Il était coincé. Il entendit alors des pas se rapprocher lentement de lui…

Law savait que sa proie était piégée. Il l'avait épargnée pour le moment, pour qu'elle puisse voir le massacre de ses hommes, pour qu'elle puisse sentir la peur montée en elle. Il comptait faire souffrir le marine, mais d'abord il voulait qu'il soit terrorisé, qu'il se sente pris au piège face à son prédateur et face à la mort; qu'il ressente le désespoir comme il l'avait vécu.

Le Vice-Amiral vu arriver le pirate et il se mit à trembler, des sueurs froides le prenant. Cet homme habillé de noir, son visage couvert du sang de ses victimes, ses yeux gris perçants et menaçants… On aurait dit un envoyé de la mort !

« P-pitié ! Ne me tue pas ! »

Law regarda avec des yeux dénués de toutes émotions le marine le priant de sa merci. Il le dégoûtait.

« Les faibles ne choisissent pas leur mort. »

Il commença par trancher les rotules de l'homme qui tomba à terre dans un cri. Puis il abattit sa lame dans son dos comme un fouet, lacérant la chair sans aucune pitié. Il prit ensuite son sabre à deux mains pour le planter dans la cuisse, traversant le membre entièrement. Il trancha le long de la jambe sans jamais sortir la lame, sous des cris de pure souffrance. Quand il retira enfin l'arme de la jambe meurtrie, il attrapa la marine par le cou et le leva au niveau de ses yeux. Sans le lâcher du regard, en observant bien les yeux rouges apeurés de sa proie, il murmura : « Meurt. »

Et il l'acheva en lui empalant le ventre. Law le laissa tomber dans la neige devenue rouge et il partit sans même adresser un regard au cadavre.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le corps de sa sœur, il s'agenouilla près d'elle et, posant son arme, il la souleva gentiment. Il regarda le visage de Swann encadré de mèches noires, ses yeux clos et le sang qui la tâchait. Il voulut le nettoyer avec sa manche mais en frottant, il mit encore plus de sang. Sa manche en était immaculée. Law fondit alors en larme. Il cria, hurla son désespoir et sa tristesse au ciel noir sans étoile. Il enfouit son visage en pleurs dans le cou de sa soeur et la serra fort contre lui. Des flocons de neige se mirent alors à tomber. Il resta là, seul, à pleurer sa sœur dans ce paysage rouge et blanc, dans le silence de la nuit.

Au milieu de Grand Line, dans le sous-marin jaune des Heart Pirates, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Law endormi.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter!


End file.
